


The Evils of Media

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [385]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony gives them a warning re: the media</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evils of Media

**Author's Note:**

> “So, you two are dating, huh?” Tony asked through a mouth full of half-chewed cereal,pointing at Clint and Phil from across the counter.

“Finish your food before talking, Stark. Were you raised in a barn or something?” Clint said through a mouth full of toast. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “You’re doing the exact same thing.” 

“Yes, but I was raised in a circus.”

“Anyway. Are you?” Tony asked again.

“Yes, why? Does it bother you?” Phil asked. 

It was a small, but Tony definitely felt the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Clint was going into defensive Alpha mode. And since Tony is a genius, he knew what the right answer to Phil’s question was.

“Nah.” Tony shrugged. “Just thought I should give you a head’s up. The media is starting to get a whiff of your relationship, and speaking from personal experience, a relationship like yours, in the limelight, tends to suffer a huge backlash. Terrible for the emotional integrity of any relationship, if you ask me.” 

“You’ve obviously never tried being in SHIELD.” Clint snorted. 

“Yeah, that must’ve been tough. but see, SHIELD is different from the public. In SHIELD, you can retort, you can fight back, you can stand your ground. When you’re facing the media, that doesn’t work. Whatever you do, they’ll turn it against you. Every mistake you make, they’ll blame it on your relationship. They’ll pin you as the bad guys, isolate you, until one of you gets tired and walks out the door. Because they won’t stop. Not until they’ve ruined you. Left you with nothing and make you feel like you’re still doing something wrong.”

“What are you trying to tell us?” Phil shot him an irritated glare. Clint, beside him, was trying not to snarl.

“I’m warning you. Try not to let the media get to you because they will try.”

“Are you threatening us? Because we’ll-”

“JESUS, NO. Oh my god. I’m- Look. whatever you choose to do, I’ll support you, a hundred percent. I’m sure the Avengers will too. Just try to stay away from the media because I know you think you can take them, but they’re all ruthless.”

“You really think-” Clint started, but Phil put a calming hand on his shoulder and the alpha took one look at his omega and relaxed. Phil had his professional smile on.

“We appreciate your concern, Tony, but we’ve faced tougher people, tougher situations, and we always come out of it alive, and more importantly, together.”

Tony smiled, “Well then, I guess there’s nothing else I can say. If you do find yourselves in that position, just gimme the word, I’ll fix it.” 

“Thank you.” Phil nodded. 

“I guess if anyone could do it, it’d be you guys.” Tony smirked, standing with his bowl and walking to the sink, then with a smaller voice, “If Pepper and I couldn’t do it, then hopefully, you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/146506392306/its-my-birthday-in-a-few-days)


End file.
